dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Abo
|Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Kado (brother/fusee) Frieza (boss) }} '''Abo' (アボ) is a character in the 2008 OVA Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. He and his brother Kado's names are a pun on the Japanese word avocado. Biography Chasing Tarble Abo and his brother Kado were once soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. It is explained by Tarble that he and his brother survived the Battle on Namek due to the fact they were on a mission on another planet while Frieza went there. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Abo and Kado fuse into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate a significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, however a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. During the closing sequence of the film, Abo and Kado join the Z Fighters and their friends at Mr. Satan's ruined banquet, where they are seen eating Chi-Chi's radishes. Frieza's attack on Earth During Frieza's attack on Earth in the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' manga, Abo appears to among the army of 1,000 soldiers that Frieza brings to Earth with him. Along with the rest of the soldiers he is defeated by the Z Fighters, and then he and the rest of the soldiers are killed by Frieza for failing him. Power During their time as minions of Frieza, Abo and Kado were ranked in the same tier as the Ginyu Force. In the time before they travel to on Earth, according to Tarble, Abo and Kado have become as strong as their master Frieza was. Thus, Abo and Kado have power levels around 530,000.When Tarble refers to Frieza in the manga version of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, an image of first form Frieza is shown. Special abilities *'Cloning' – The ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Fusion' – The ability to fuse with Kado to create Aka. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Abo made his very first appearance in a video-game as a boss in Dragon Ball Heroes, as part of the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yūsuke Numata Trivia *Abo's name is a partial pun of the vegetable "avocado". In fact, when he fuses with Kado, Gotenks calls him "Abocado". Gallery DragonBallJumpSpecial200834.jpg|Abo and Kado arrive on Earth AboAndKado.png|Abo with Kado Abo.Yo!SonGokuFriendsReturn.png|Abo Abo punchs trunks.png|Abo punching Trunks Abo punchs trunks2.png|Abo punching Trunks in the face GotenPunch.png|Abo punched in the face by Goten Trunks vs 3 abos.png|A bunch of Abo clones surrounding Trunks Abo concept art.jpg|Abo concept art Kado&Abo.png|Abo and Kado eating near the end of the film DXRD Caption of Jaco takes down PTO soldiers with his gun (Abo's race esque, Iru's race & King Cold's men esques), Fukkatsu No F 3rd manga chapter.png|Abo's race member who resembles him gets defeated by Jaco Abo & Cado.JPG|Abo with his brother Cado in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes See also *Abo (Collectibles) References pt-br:Abo Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Film characters